1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of sealing, adhesives, and applying structural enhancements. In one specific aspect, the invention relates to the field of applying tape onto a work piece using a robot and software.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to employ mastics, foams and expandable materials for sealing cavities and joints between components, such as metal, glass, plastic, and composites. Examples of metal components comprise metal panels such as those used in metal buildings, roofing, pipelines, aircraft, medical instruments, marine, non-automotive equipment and vehicles such as tractors, tractor trailers, golf cars, construction equipment, recreational vehicles, etc, and automotive components, among other applications wherein robot assembly is desirable. In the case of automotive components, metal is typically stamped into a desired configuration and the joint between the stamped metal components, or over/under the metal seam, is sealed (e.g., to control wind, dust, noise, water intrusion, metal bonding, structural reinforcement, and function as an adhesion promoter).
In a typical manufacturing operation, a worker seals (including adding an adhesive, or a structural material or sound abatement material) a work piece (e.g., stamped automotive part) by applying tape onto the work piece. The worker is required to maneuver the tape (e.g., a sealant) along a linear or non-linear path, and to apply sufficient pressure on the tape in order to adhere the tape to the work piece. The work piece can have contours which can complicate the tape application. This requires a significant amount of manual dexterity on the part of the worker at various stages, laying down the tape and applying appropriate pressure to the tape in order to ensure that the tape will be fastened securely and function adequately. In addition, when applying two-sided adhesive tape, it is important to cut the tape cleanly and to avoid the paper or backing from sticking to the adhesive after the tape has been cut.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce the time required to perform these taping operations while retaining, or improving the level of precision of a skilled worker. In addition, it would be advantagous to provide a method of applying tape that is uniform, predictable and reproducible, using an apparatus which is cost-effective. U.S. patent application Ser. No. U.S. 2002/0124967A1 (published Sep. 12, 2002) discloses an applicator and method for applying two-sided adhesive tape between two work pieces; the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.